


charge me up

by taekaibible



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kaitaem, prompt, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekaibible/pseuds/taekaibible
Summary: The Xtra cam crew will enter their room any moment now but Taemin doesn't want to let Jongin go.





	charge me up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Everybody saw Moonkyu wake Taemin up on Xtra cam but we didn't see that a moment before that, Kai was sleeping next to him. 
> 
> (*unedited.)

Jongin flinches. He’s warm and until just a little while ago, he was lost in oblivion. Now he’s just warm and floating. His conscious nudges him. There’s something he’s supposed to do. He’s just...not quite sure. He shrugs it off mentally and cuddles into the warmth. He almost manages to lose himself again but...it’s blaring now. He jerks awake, almost sitting up but a weight brings him back down to the mattress. Finally he sits up a bit, he punches the alarm off and shoves it away, sighing. The weight next to him shuffles and a cute incoherent muttering of what sounds like his name is uttered. He smiles sleepily and lies down on Taemin, knowing he’s crushing him a bit.

“Wake up, sleepy head.” he nudges his best friend but Taemin just weakly tries to push him off and gives up, returning to his precious sleep. Jongin sits up groggily and shakes the male. Taemin’s a ruffled mess, his hair dishevelled, his shirt (matching Jongin’s) heavily creased and riding up his stomach. His mouth hangs open, pink tongue peeking through while soft snores escape his throat. Jongin leans down and places a kiss on his best friend’s parted lips. Taemin’s mouth automatically closes around him and a deep sigh vibrates through him like some contented feline. When Jongin moves his lips, Taemin kisses back, arms wrapping around his waist, legs curling around him too.

“Taemin?” Jongin chuckles, pulling away from the kiss. Taemin gives a small snore and Jongin dissolves into laughter. He has just been sleep-kissed.

“Yah, Lee Taemin. I didn’t know kissing me is a reflex for you.” Jongin teases, even though he knows Taemin isn’t aware of what he’s saying. He cards a hand through the sleeping one’s hair and admires all the features that make up the face he adores so much.

It’s not every day that he gets up before Taemin, usually it’s quite the opposite with Taemin dragging him by the feet out of bed. But his best friend’s been to hell and back with all his activities and Jongin knows it’s been taking a toll on him.

“Yah, the cameras will be in here soon.” Jongin shakes Taemin again. This time he’s successful as Taemin’s eyes flutter open and blink rapidly at Jongin in delightfully cute confusion.

“Jongin?” his face scrunches up as a light yawn escapes him and Jongin feels all the crevices in his heart fill with warmth. Taemin doesn’t wait for him to say something, he just pulls him down and wraps all his limbs around him again like a koala.

“Taemin!” Jongin exclaims, feeling like his lungs are being crushed.

“Charging.” Taemin whispers with the hoarseness of sleep.

“Huh?” Jongin writhes and tries to escape the vice grip of his clingy best friend. He gives up once his lungs get a leeway to breathe and it becomes evident Taemin is not letting go.

“Charging.” Taemin repeats and squeezes Jongin, smiling with his eyes closed.

“It’s not the time to charge, Taeminnie. The camera crew will barge in soon.” Jongin says, even as he gives up and hugs his human koala back.

“How much do you need?” he feels himself liquefy even more as Taemin nuzzles into his neck.

“100%.” Taemin requests unashamedly, his warm lips grazing Jongin’s neck sending shivers down his spine.

 ‘Charging’, a long time habit of Taemin’s in which he claims Jongin’s warmth charges him like a battery. He wraps himself around the other male completely and rests in his warmth for a bit. And Jongin never minds (he won’t admit it easily but it melts him thoroughly how helplessly adorable Taemin looks when he’s got his limbs wrapped around him and his face buried in his chest) except for the times Taemin does it backstage and risks everyone’s suspicion and like now, when cameras might capture what they shouldn’t.

Taemin’s breathing is soft and level again and Jongin knows he’s a lost cause. He attempts to detach himself from Taemin’s hold but Taemin’s nowhere near fully charged and he’s not ready to let go.

“No Jongin-ah,” Taemin whines, holding Jongin even tighter like he wants their two beings to coalesce into one.

Jongin moans, feeling so torn. How can he get up when Taemin is begging to be adored? He wants to stay wrapped up in his best friend and pepper kisses all over him as he charges and rouses at last but he can hear shuffling outside their room and he knows the crew will enter any minute now.

“That’s it Taeminnie, I have to go. I’ll send Moonkyu to wake you up.” Jongin knows Taemin’s fully asleep again but he tells him anyway. There’s no way he will manage to wake up Taemin this morning. In fact, he’s at risk of giving in and cuddling till noon if he stays any longer. So he quickly and efficiently detangles himself, presses a soft kiss to the smaller one’s forehead, brushing the hair out of his eyes and swiftly jumps off the bed before Taemin can become an extension of him again. His heart pangs when he sees Taemin’s hands stretched out towards him, reaching for him. But the door opens just then and he turns away before his heart can convince him to get back under the covers and give Taemin the exact amount of adoration he demands.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write something longer with this 'charging' concept, I really like it. If you enjoyed it, make sure to leave a kudos/comment ^^;


End file.
